My family
by LOVER29
Summary: "What did I do to you to make you so mad at me, it's not my fault that your life is not going the way you wanted it to go, it's your fault we had sex" Korra yelled "My fault, you wanted to do it to Korra and no my life is not going the way it's i wanted to go,I wanted to be rich,and get everything I want but no I ended up"mako yelled but got interrupted by Korra "With me-; ONE-SHOT


**My family**

**This is my first legend of korra fanfiction. Sorry if the characters are off but I have seen the whole series, which by the way is the best show ever. Its also Makorra but its in Bolins POV. The story plots four years after book 4. But on with the story hope u enjoy**  
><strong>I DON'T OWN LEGEND OF KORRA if I did mako and korra would have still been together.<strong>  
><strong>One-shot<strong>  
><em><strong>Bolin's POV<strong>_  
>They been together for at least more then two years. They rarely fight, or anything to upset each other. Mako and korra are always the happy couple, like how they talked about them on the news paper. But I guess they aren't always happy.<br>So I'm here with my one year old niece trying to comfort her but their screaming get louder by the minute.  
>I hold my niece in my arms humming to make her go to sleep. I should be with opal but got side track to pass by to see my niece and found her crying in her crib while mako and korra scream at each other. But I'm glad I did as she was close to sleeping a door was slammed shut.<p>

"KORRA come back here" mako yelled behind the close door.

"Hi bolin, when did you get here?" Korra asked worried

"Hi, not that long ago, I found her crying"

"Oh sorry" Korra said. Then mako came in and looked at me and then korra, then his baby.

"Hey bro" mako said

"Hey,... is everything ok?" I asked

"Yeah" they both said , I nodded and sat back on the couch with my niece.

_**Two hours later**_

Mako and korra are at it again. I was playing with my niece on the floor trying to make her happy and not hear her parents scream. But things got out of control when they came out of the room and were yelling across the small apartment. I was bond to say something but they have to fix this then selfs. I got up with my niece in my arms so we could go to her room but something stop when I was hearing their argument.

"What did I do to you to make you so mad at me, it's not my fault that your life is not going the way you wanted it to go, it's your fault we had sex" Korra yelled

"My fault, you wanted to do it to Korra and no my life is not going the way it's i wanted to go, I wanted to be rich, and get everything I want but no I ended up-" mako yelled but got interrupted by Korra.

"With me and you wanted to end up with Asami Sato" Korra said  
>Mako just stared at Korra with out saying a word.<p>

"Did you" Korra said almost in tears

"DID YOU!" Korra yelled in tears.  
>Mako looked mad and frustrated.<p>

"Maybe I did wanted to end up with Asami because she's rich and can give me anything but I had sex with you...-" mako yelled

Korra was in tears now and I had it with their screaming.  
>"That's it I'm done with you two yelling at each other and in front of your daughter" I said calmly " Mako I know you didn't mean what you said about korra, you love her-"<p>

"Maybe I did and maybe i didn't want a child" mako intruded

"Bro-"

"No bolin..."korra said in tears" you heard mako he didn't want a child with me he just wanted sex with me and wanted to live happily ever after with Asami" Korra said bursting into tears.

My niece started to cry. Mako just stared at the ground and didnt say anything. Korra put her brave face on and walked up to me.  
>"Come here baby" she grabbed her and held her tightly "I'm sorry I haven't been paying attention to you"<p>

I looked at Korra, then she looked at me.

"I'm going to go visit Tenizen and his family at the air temple" Korra said and lift with a baby bag.

Once Korra lift mako started crying. I never seen mako cry before only when are parents died but that was long time ago.

"Bolin I didn't mean anything I said ,I love korra and our baby" Mako said through sobs "I was mad that she think that I would rather pick Asami then her and I would never just have sex with her and not be with her and our baby, I love them,their my world"

"Then bro your telling the wrong person, you have to tell Korra , the one you love" I said

"What if she doesn't listen to me?" Mako said whipping his tears.

"If she loves you as much as you love her then she will listen, and would try to he a happy family again" I said  
>Mako looked at me and then walked up to me to hug me. I hugged him back. I pulled a way first.<p>

"Go get here before I earthbend you there"

"Alright thanks bo" mako said and lift to go get his lover back.

Once he lift I thought of going to with opal but got lazy and took a nap instead.

_**I GUESS HOURS LATER**_  
>I got off the couch and stitch, I looked around to see mako's back to me in the kitchen. I got up and saw beer bottles on the table.<p>

"Hey everything alright" I asked

"Ahh not really" I sat at the table with him.

"What happened?"

"Will I told her what i told you but I guess she didn't believe me. And said that she needed space and take a break between us" he said sadly " Korra's going to stay at the air temple and she going to visit her family later this week"

"Mako I'm sorry but don't do this to yourself" I said pointing at the bottles

"Why not?" Mako yelled

"Because Korra wouldn't what this or anything bad to happen"

"Korra doesn't care, if she did then she would be here with me and our baby"

I was going to say something but I saw someone that I would expect to be here.  
>"Mako I do care, I love you and just like you said if I didn't I wouldn't be here with you but I'm here with you because I love you way to much to stay away from you" Korra said. Mako walked up to her.<p>

"I love you so much and are baby but where's is are baby" Mako asked

"She sleep on the way here but i put her on the crib ... Mako I'm sorry what happen today-" but got intruded by makos lips on hers, korra hands went to his neck and mako hand went to her waist.

"I'm sorry too" he was going to kiss her again but

"Wait before you kiss me again go wash your mouth it stinks" korra said pulling away

"Ok sweetie" and walked to his bedroom

"Hey bo thanks" korra said and hugged me  
>I pulled away first" Welcome, you know I would do anything for my family" they both shared a laugh<p>

"Will I got to go with opal and say sorry for not spending the day with her"

"Ok good luck"

**So thats it, i hope you guys like it, plz review. **

**Also follow me on tumblr nina99me, blog: love MAKORRA**


End file.
